Chazz Princeton's Red Quadrants
by bug1701
Summary: There totally isn't a homestuck reference, what are you talking about? Skye isn't his Moirail, and Alexis isn't isn't his Matesprit. Psh, pbt, ppsh, shut up.


Skye POV

Skye laid her head on Chazz's lap and stretched her legs out on the grass. It had been a really boring day of trap card defense and dueling a test dummy.

She hated Tuesdays this year. She had one class with Jaden and Hassleberry with Mr. Strict, and one class with Alexis with Mrs. I'm going to sit you as far away from your friends as humanly possible, so Skye was craving friendship.

Luckily, Chazz wasn't a complete ass when it was just the two of them so he started petting her hair, which all her friends knew she loved to be treated like a house cat.

Skye grabbed her book and put her earbuds in her head so she could enter two completely different worlds from each other and from her life.

Chazz's POV

Chazz was talking to himself. He had just beaten a rather irritating Obelisk and it really perked up his day. It was weird though, why did he need to be perked up? Today was like any other day at the academy. Actually, it didn't have anyone try to take over the world, but wasn't that a bonus? He should be bored, not sad.

Chazz was so lost in thought, that he started heading towards the woods instead towards his dorm. He didn't realize where he was until he heard familiar feet, not even trying to be quiet on the dead leaves, running towards him. He turned to the direction of the noise and saw the reason he had been bummed.

"CHAAAAAAZZ!" A girl yelled running into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Skye Siren. She was always a hugger, and could always cheer you up. Whether she acted like a dunce to make you laugh, or gave facts of why you shouldn't be upset, she would never let her friends be sad for long.

"I've missed you so much. I hate not having ANY classes with you. I may be able to survive with the two classes I actually have with friends, but my teachers apparently hate friendship."

"Hey Skye." Chazz said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his face right next to her hair. It had the usual Skye Siren concoction of smells. Strawberry shampoo, trees, salt water, and cooking. "I've missed you too. It felt weird not having you cheer me on while a creamed an annoying Oblesik."

Skye un-hugged him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I missed the humiliation of a blue bastard." She said trying to look disappointed, but every once in a while, Skye was way too giddy to even pretend to be upset before breaking into a bigger smile than usual.

"Guess so. Don't worry. It'll happen again." Chazz said reassuringly.

Skye sighed "Yeah I guess." And then she pouted like a 5 year old.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess my powers aren't working well today, I'm actually a bit out of breath. Can we sit here?"

Chazz looked down at the grass. It didn't seem too muddy, but he was a Princeton. He was supposed to be sitting on a feather-down throne at all times.

"Let me rephrase that. Sit."

Oh so it wasn't a question. Chazz just rolled his eyes and sat down, while Skye laid on his lap.

"I thought we were sitting."

"Shut up Princeton." Skye said with a smile on her face, and started her little world ritual. It was never easy to get Skye's attention when she was like this, but Chazz had nothing to discuss, so he just petted her hair and thought about strategies.

The two of them had stayed like this for over an hour, they probably would've stayed longer but Chazz saw the one other person he tolerated, let alone liked, dropping, defeated, on to a rock on the beach.

Alexis's POV

It had been a really normal school day nothing to report, except for she had been thinking about a summer camp she went to almost 10 years ago. Why she had been thinking about it, she didn't know, but she had been, and was wondering why.

When she was 8, her parents and signed her up for a pretty pointless summer camp. All summer long, there was pointless things like making keychains and wallets. It was kind of boring, although it was where she met Mindy and Jasmine. She also met her first crush, Vincent. Well, crush was a strong word. Mindy and Jasmine and told her since dating was just around the corner, sure it is, Alexis just HAD to have a crush. It was stupid, but she liked these girls, so she decided to join in their stupidity.

Of course, since she was 8, no one was that attractive, so when Jasmine told Alexis to like a tanned kid, Alexis just shrugged her shoulders and thought he was better than some other kids. So she was going to walk over and tell this kid she liked him, but Mindy and Jasmine told her a crush had to be secret. That seemed kinda stupid, she thought she was preparing for dating, but she didn't care.

Alexis, by teachings of her friends, became "obsessed" with this kid. All summer she liked him from afar, and felt pretty stupid, but it was also kind of a fun stupid, beats listening to her over excited councilors.

Why was she thinking about this, she didn't know. She just was, and a lot. It almost ruined her duel earlier today. _Almost._ She figured that this was getting crazy, so she took action. The first thing she did when she got back to her dorm, was go online and try to find this kid. It took almost half an hour, but she found him, and she found his e-mail.

"Would it be weird to talk to this kid?" She thought aloud. "Probably." And she started typing.  
_Hey Vincent. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Alexis Rhodes. We went to the same camp about 7 years ago and I had a pretty stupid crush on you back then. Anyway, I was wondering if it was physically possible to hang out sometime soon. My friends would think it would be awesome if they found I went on a pursuit for an old crush._

_-A.R._

And she pressed send before she had second thoughts.

Right before. Because the second she couldn't get it back, she freaked. It sounded really stalkerish. Alexis was beating herself badly when she noticed she had a new unread e-mail. From Vincent.  
"Must of caught him at a good time." She said while clicking the read icon.  
_Alexi… Oh yeah. You were the blonde one, right? Man, I haven't thought of summer camp in YEARS. Those were some good times._

That was it? He didn't even acknowledge hanging out. And he didn't even say ANYTHING about her crush. Alexis was thinking of many ways from, 'Maybe he can only type 2 sentences at a time' to 'He's trying to not make this awkward'. The latter was the most likely when…

_You had a crush on me? Wow. Um… This is awkward. I kind of have a girlfriend. And hanging out might be bad if she knows about your crush. Sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea._

Alexis stared at her screen. Of course. What was she possibly expecting? She didn't really ever have a crush on him, so why did she e-mail him?

And why did his rejection hurt?

Alexis spent about 5 minutes talking about how she was acting stupid. She had no idea what to do.

She realized she didn't want to be alone. But who the hell did she have this kind of relationship with?

Jasmine and Mindy would make sense, since they were the ones that started this, but they would probably tell her to win his heart, and that would make things worse.

Then it dawned her. Skye. She might know what to do. If not, she would just change the subject, as a subtle message to give up on him.

Alexis walked out of her room. Problem was she had no idea where Skye was. She had so many places she hung out/hid at. But she had to try. Maybe she was in the school.? No. Her dorm? No. Chazz's dorm? No. Beach? It was worth a try. But nothing. Alexis was too tired, she just gave up and sat on a rock. After about 5 minutes of trying not to cry, she heard footsteps.

Chazz's POV

It was kind of weird. Skye had taken an extra 3 minutes, to read her page. That's when he realized she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to leave her, knowing her being asleep was her most vulnerable time, physically and emotionally. But Alexis looked kind of bad off, and what kind of future husband was he if he didn't check on her.

Slowly he lifted Skye's head up and back down. Good. She didn't wake up. Then he tried to walk over to the blonde Obelisk, and almost fell over. Skye's head must of put his foot to sleep.

When it finally woke up, he started walking again.  
"Hey Alexis." He decided he should try Skye's idea of trying to talk to Alexis like just a friend, not a god. It was hard, but she seemed down, and not in the mood for godship.

"Chazz?"

"The Ch…" He started to say. "Uh, yeah. You ok?" Why did he say that? She obviously wasn't ok.

"I guess" She lied

Chazz sat next to her on the rock. It was hard being so close to her, but he managed to say "Come on, tell me." without failing too much.

Alexis's POV

She could almost hear his internal screaming. Wow she was hanging out with Skye too much. But, he was trying to act normal, for once, and it may be nice to have someone want to kill Vincent.

"Well…" And she started to explain to Chazz about the camp and Vincent and the e-mail.  
"It wasn't even a real crush. If anything, it was something to kill boredom. Why do I even care?"

"This guy's an idiot."

"Huh?"

"He's an idiot. Who could he possibly be dating that is better than you? The fact that you mention you like him, even if it's fake, makes him the luckiest guy on earth."

Alexis blinked at Chazz and then, suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Feeling him tense up, she smiled.

"Uh… I mean… I… Uh…" He stuttered.

"I've realized something."

"W-what?"

"If it hurts this much to be rejected by someone that you had a _fake_ crush on, years ago, I can only imagine what it's like to be in love with someone right now."

"W-wh… What do you… mean?"

"I mean I'm sorry." And she leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss probably would have lasted longer if they didn't hear an all too familiar fangirl, squealing, and then falling out of a tree,  
"Skye! Are you ok?" Chazz got up and rushed over to her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Skye jumped up.

"Good… because I'm gonna kill you."

Skye turned her heels and started running in the opposite direction, with Chazz chasing behind her.

Alexis got up, and walked after the two of them and said the thing that was on all 3 of their minds. "Maybe this Tuesday wasn't so boring?"


End file.
